Caught
by Kaoru-Lunaria
Summary: Shigure went to Akito's house for the day. But when someone finds them in the middle of something, Shigure ends up with some explaining to do. Set some time in the middle of the manga. One Shot until further notice. SPOILERS!


A/N: This is my first ONE SHOT, I thought of it with my friend at 1 A.M. when we were just goofing off. We thought it was pretty funny, so I decided to write it down! Here it goes…

Caught

I woke up early that morning at about 10 o' clock. I reluctantly stepped out of my room, and, as pathetically as I could, said, "Tohru…… I'm hungry, is breakfast ready?" I walked down the stairs to find my three roommates eating their breakfast. "Oh! Good morning Shigure! Would you like some Miso Soup?" Tohru asked in her sweet, innocent voice. "Oh Tohru, your too kind. Of course I'd like some Miso Soup!" I said as I sat down in my usual place at the head of the table. "Kyo, I see you're not eating your breakfast, don't you like Tohru's wonderful food?" I teased. "Of course I'm not eating! I hate Miso Soup!" Kyo yelled at me, angrily. Tohru, obviously hearing Kyo's yells, turned to him and said, "I-I'm sorry… I-I could make you something else if you'd like!"

"Don't worry, Miss Honda. He will be fine with what you've already made." Yuki said, trying to comfort Tohru. "Don't try to control my Girly-Bo-" Kyo yelled before Yuki shoved a big mouthful of Miso into his mouth. Kyo, now gagging, fell to the floor. I decided it was good enough time as any to make my announcement. "Well, I think I'm going to go out today." I said in the middle of all the chaos. Suddenly, everyone was looking in my direction.

"Where are you going?" Tohru asked, curiously smiling at me. I looked at her, pretending that I was surprised by her question. "Oh, nowhere. Just to a friend's house. No one any of you know." I lied to them. In fact, they did know the person I was going to see. I just couldn't tell them that I was going to see her. "Oh! How wonderful! Who is this friend?" Tohru asked, her curiosity driving her to ask more about my agenda. "Like I said, it's nobody you three need to worry about!" I lied again, trying to hide my panic at them finding out. "Hey, who said _I_ was worried?!" Kyo shouted at my comment.

Just then there was a car horn. Everyone froze. I looked up at the clock. _10:30? I thought I was leaving at noon?_ I looked around and casually said, "Well, that's my ride!" I got up and started to leave, but then I remembered my bag. I ran up the stairs and packed my over night bag. When I was finished, I walked back down and ran out the door. I hollered back at Tohru, "I'll be back tomorrow!"

I waited impatiently for Shigure to come. "Stupid mutt." I muttered under my breath. I went back to my bedroom and layed on my bed. I closed my eyes, becoming tired of waiting.

I woke, not realizing I had fallen unconscious, to see Shigure looking at me with a small smirk on his face. "What are you looking at?" I growled at him, irritated at the way he was leaning over me. "I was just admiring the way you sleep, Aki. It's…..Cute." He said smirking still. Disgusted, I pushed him off of me. He frowned at me. "What was that for?" He asked, confused at my harshness. I sat up to meet his gaze. "You make me sick." I said as I flopped onto my back.

He got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, when did we decide that I was coming over at 10:30?" Shigure asked me, cocking his head to one side. "_We _didn't. _I_ did, I was bored… and lonely." I said the last part quietly, sort of hoping he didn't hear it. He chuckled under his breath. "Well, its noon now, I've been watching you sleep for the past hour and a half." He said, I glanced at the clock to find he was right.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I questioned, upset that I had slept with him watching me. He chuckled again, and then he climbed over me, smashing his lips against mine, catching me in a passionate kiss. I broke it, being caught off guard and breathless.

Once I had caught my breath, I kissed him about as passionately as he had. Shigure pinned my arms to the bed, trapping me under his wait, while still being careful not to crush me. I wrapped my thin legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

For a moment, I didn't care what was going on outside of my own house, I wanted Shigure to hold onto me and to never leave me, to never let go of me. I wanted this moment to last forever, for it to never have to end. But every good moment is always followed with one that ends in disaster. I soon realized this when the door to my bedroom was pushed open and I heard a small gasp. I froze.

I stood there frozen at the sight. My large blue eyes wider than usual. The man on the bed with Akito turned to see me, revealing that it was Shigure. "Momiji... Um… I think you should leave." Shigure said, and Akito nodded furiously. I walked out, running for the door, and then making my way to Shigure's house. "Momiji? Where are you going?" Ayame asked as I was about to reach the gate. "To Shigure's house! I have to tell Tohru who I saw Shigure with!" I huffed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his head cock to one side.

I reached the house and ran inside, forgetting to knock. "Momiji? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked me, being the only one in the room. "I…. Have…. To…. Tell…. You…. Some….. Thing…." I tried to catch my breath and talk at the same time. "What is it then?" Yuki asked, becoming impatient. Having regained my breath, I said, "I saw Shigure *Bleep Bleep Bleep* Akito." Yuki's Eyes went wide. "W-What?" He asked, not sure if he heard me right. "I saw Shigure… man handle Akito."

Shigure walked in then. "What did you do to Akito?" Yuki asked him, looking disgusted. Shigure smiled sheepishly, "Nothing! I didn't do anything to Akito" He said, then a bit suspiciously, "today." I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean by today?" I leaned in closer, interested in the answer. "Nothing! I didn't mean anything by it! Momiji, I think its best you didn't tell anybody else about what you saw today." Shigure told me as Tohru walked in.

"Oh! Shigure…. Welcome home! What did Momiji see?" Tohru asked Shigure. "I saw Shigure *Bleep Bleep Bleep*" I was cut off by Shigure's hand covering my mouth. Tohru's eyes went wide. "What?! With who?!" She asked. Pulled Shigure's hand off my mouth so I could answer her. "Akito!"

Tohru's eyes widened even more then before. "I think…I'm gonna go… Upstairs." She said as she retreated back to the stairs. Then the front door opened to reveal Kisa and Hiro.

"What's with all the yelling? I mean, really! Who yells this much in their own house? It's just loud…and annoying." Hiro said, already complaining. "If you're going to complain go home brat!" Kyo said as he slammed the door open. "Shigure did-" I started before Shigure covered my mouth again, suspiciously saying, "Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"Why say you didn't do anything when it's obvious you did. Really, could you be any more suspicious?" Hiro complained again. "Shut up, Brat!" Kyo yelled. "So what did you do anyway? Since everybody seems to be interested in it." Hiro asked. Yuki answered this time, "He *bleep bleep bleep* Akito."

Hiro looked disgusted, Kisa looked afraid. But surprisingly enough, she was the first to respond, "Where is sissy? Is she upstairs?" She asked, going to the stairs. "I'm gonna go to." Hiro said, following Kisa.

"Well, now that EVERYBODY knows, are you happy Momiji?" Shigure asked, looking exhausted. I nodded, pulling his hand off my mouth.

I sighed. Upset because Momiji had told everybody everything in less than thirty minutes. But when I thought there was no way the day could get any weirder, Aya came in. "Gure! I heard you had cheated on me!" Ayame shouted. Even though I was tired, I couldn't resist playing along, "Aya, I'm so sorry, I… Just… Couldn't resist." I smirked. "So, who is she?" Ayame asked, truly curious. I laughed a sheepish, embarrassed chuckle.

"It was Akito…." I said, blushing. Ayame chuckled, then put a serious on and said, "So, tell me all about it."

A/N: PLEASE R&R! NO flames please! This is the longest one chapter I've ever done. Please tell me if you think I should continue it.


End file.
